The core facility outlined for this proposal serves to provide access to brain tissues from patients clinically diagnosed as having Alzheimer disease as well as from control tissues derived from neurologically intact individuals. These brain specimens will be dissected in the fresh state and subjected to detailed neuropathologic diagnostic evaluation. The remaining portions of the specimens will also be dissected in the fresh state and then frozen at -70C for subsequent use by investigators in the program project. The specimens will be obtained form the autopsy services of the Long Beach VA, UCI Medical Center, and Fairview Hospitals, and the Orange County Coroner's Office. Both clinical and neuropathologic criteria are provided for the inclusion of patients to be considered within the Alzheimer disease and control categories. A computer-based data system will provide informa-tion on the patient's clinical assessment as well as the neuropathologic findings. Interaction of investigators in the program project will be facilitated by a meeting held in conjuction with the monthly neurosciences lecture series. Finally, the names of two external advisors are provided (Drs. C. Finch and D. Price) who have agreed to assist in establishing and evaluating the tissue repository core.